


They Found A Map

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Series: Infinity Play [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Adult Jason (Falsettos), Alive Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Alternate Universe, Detox, Drug Addiction, Flashbacks, Heidi Hansen Is a Good Mother, M/M, Tree Bros, actually is a whole gigantic flashback, connor takes more than just pod, heidi hansen pov, heidi is evan and connor biggest shipper, jason (falsettos) is a doctor, non english speaker writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: In order to make the Murphy Case work, Connor should be detox...but Heidi is confident his son can do it, because he already did it once before, after Connor helped him after his fall from the tree...Just a one-shot about Connor and Evan bonding from Heidi's perspective set in my Musical super crossover universe series (aka Infinity Play due to my lack of originality).





	They Found A Map

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am. The story is, as I said, part of my series but, in case you haven't read the other fics (probably), here is all yo have to know:  
> We are in a paralel universe in which Connor and Evan met when Evan felt from the tree and was taking to the hospital by Connor (How original, I know...) and, well, they became something more; thing that the Murphys don't see with good eyes, so they are trying to boicot them and Evan, inspired by his original reality, decides to create "The Murphy Project". (Bu, of course, if they want it to work it'll be interesting to have one of its most important faces clean...  
> 

A couple of nights after both Murphy siblings moved to the Hansen's, they all sat with an unconfortable silence. Zoe stood up violently.  
"Ok, I am done. Isn't any one going to adress the elephant in the room?" No one said a thing. "Ugh...Connor is high, again. And I guess, with what you want to do...it is not exactly the best thing ever, right? And Evan said we were starting the website in less than a week."  
“Yes, but he’ll be clean by them. I am confidence about it.” Heidi answered.  
Because they did it before or, more accurately, Evan did.

She hadn’t really met Connor at the hospital, when he gave her son a drive after he broke his arm.  
By the time she arrived, the two boys seemed to have already bond and were talking half awkwardly, half confidently; so she thought it wasn’t a good call to interrupt them or be nosy by listening to their conversation.  
She stood by the door, unable to hide her surprise at the fact that his son was making a friend (even if it was in such a bizarre situation).  
A few minutes later, the boy who had brought Evan in (she didn’t know his name by then) took his phone from inside his pocket and stared at the screen with a mix of tiredness and anger.  
Curiosity got the best of her: she started paying actual attention to what they were saying.  
“Fuck it…Gotta go, apparently, my fabulous uncle Steve is coming and I am supposed to be home and act as the fucking perfect son; what I am totally not doing. Sorry man…shall we talk other time?”  
“Yeah…it’ll be cool. Yeah, definitively. Thanks…again.”  
“Bye Hansen.”  
“See ya’”.  
He left and almost ran over Heidi, who managed to get out of his way just a few seconds before he passed by. He had a seriously pissed expression on his face.  
[Grumpy kid…but at least my son seems to like him; that is new].  
She entered the room.  
“So…what happened?” She was dying to ask him about the other boy, but she was a mother after all and, therefore, first things first: her kid’s injuries.  
“Tree, fall, nothing to worry about mom.” He was in his eclectic mood, so she knew it was no use trying to spill out everything that had happened.  
[I’ll save it for later].  
“Changing the subject…that boy…You told me you had no friends at school apart from Jared.” He rolled his eyes.  
“God, mom, Jared is not a friend FRIEND, he’s just my friend because you and his folks are.”  
“And what about the other boy?”  
“Connor, I…think he might be a cool guy. I…I don’t even know if he truly liked me or just felt pity for me…”  
“But, sweetie, I am not asking how he feels, I am asking if you would like to be his friend.” He seemed to have to think it through.  
“Yes…yeah, I believe so. And…I think I owe him. Talking to him…It is stupid but…he might have kind of…um…help me? Much more than therapy, actually. I…He…talked me out of doing…”  
He went silent.  
“Doing what?”  
“Nothing…just…I want to repay him…I think…Er…Mom, do you have any books about how to detox people?”

During the three following days, Evan did nothing except for reading about how he could help Connor. And then he called him.  
Well, more like he begged his mother to call him in his behalf.  
However, Heidi had a better idea.  
“Hello, are you Connor Murphy?”  
“What do you want?” [Definitively, not a very friendly kid…]  
“I am Evan Hansen’s mother, Heidi. I know what you did for my son, taking him to the hospital and keeping him company as long as you could. I’d like to thank you in person.”  
“Oh, there’s no need Miss Hansen, your son is one of the very few people worth talking to I’ve ever met.” Even his commentary was still somehow harsh, his tone had softened remarkably.  
“I insist, I’ll give you the address”. 

When Connor arrived, Heidi stayed in the stairs, while Evan went to open the door.  
“Hi Connor, nice seeing you.” They were just a bunch of disconnected, formal words; but confident way he spoke them made Heidi’s heart beat with pride.  
“Same thing. Where’s your mom? I thought she wanted to apologise…”  
The second their guest turned his back on Evan, he used his arm sling to hit him the head as hard as he could.  
The taller boy felt to the ground, unconscious.  
“Oh my God Evan, you told me you were going to try to help him! Not this!”  
“Do you think he would have willingly accept my plan? Come on, help me getting him into the room we prepared.”  
It was so noteworthy unusual that his son was being so focused and decisive that she couldn’t help but do aas he said with a proud smile on her face. 

Connor woke up some hour later, and he wasn’t very amused by the situation.  
“Hansen, what kind of sick fuck are you?! Why on fucking Earth did you kidnap me?!”  
“I…I am going to help you…I…when you spoke with me…realized that…you…well…took something more apart from pot…and…that…is not good for you…and…I…you…made all the ideas about getting rid of myself out of my head…and…I wanted to compensate you…I didn’t come out with any better plan…I am sorry.”  
Heidi froze at Evan’s words. She knew her son was bad, but not to the point of thinking about taking his own life.  
[My little boy…What have I done?]  
However, she couldn’t focused more on her own thoughts, as Connor quickly answered Evan in an extremely enraged voice.  
“The fuck you are sorry. I hate you Hansen, I though you’ll be better than the rest, but you are a dickhead, and totally pathetic. I know you like my sister, but you are too fucking nervous and insecure to say anything. What a shame, you would have made a perfect assholish couple. And everyone knows the only other person in high school that tolerate you is that Kleinman kid, and he’s a creeper. Congrats on that.”  
Evan seemed genuinely hurt by those words, but he managed to hold it together.  
“You are just saying that because you are hurting very deeply…I think I get it. I’ll be back, I have to…go to the bathroom.”  
“Fucking coward.”  
Once Evan had left, Heidi approached the closed door.  
“Don’t you dare to talk to my son like that ever again. If you even think of it for one second, I will hunt you down; and I have a shooter license, I am not joking. He is not perfect, but he is trying as hard as he can and he is worrying about a boy that has been nothing but rude to him most of the time. So, shut the fuck up and be even slightly grateful.”  
No answer came for a few minutes.  
“Wow, you really care about him, and about him being himself...Wouldn’t you like him to change, even a little, to be more like you imagine he is somewhere inside him?” He seemed to be talking more about himself that about Evan, and she felt pity for an instance (then, she remembered how he had spoken to his son and her pity was no more).  
“Of course not, he is my son. I am not just as he would like me to be, I guess. But that is life, you have to love people for who they truly are.”  
“You seem like a good mother.”  
She remembered the words Evan had just spoken about taking his own life and smiled sadly.  
“If only…now, when Evan comes back, you try to be more nice, or I’ll make sure you don’t get any eatable food while you are in there.”  
Against all likelihood, he answered in a very polite way.  
“Count on it, Miss Hansen.”

The next days were way better, with both teenagers talking about multiple things (Heidi felt sorry for Connor when Evan starting lecturing him about trees) and only having bad moments when the withdrawal symptoms were too strong.  
But, despite the bad mood Connor was in when he was suffering them, something good came out of one of them.  
“You are a hypocrite, Hansen.”  
“Now what?” Evan sometimes got tired of those attacks.  
“You are talking about saving me from myself and about trying to reach to my family and I am pretty sure you haven’t told your mother how you really broke your arm. Am I wrong?”  
He didn’t reply a thing.  
“As I was saying, a bloody hypocrite.”  
After that, Evan had turned his back only to find his mother staring at him.  
“Mom, there is something I should have told you a long while ago…”

It took them four days to get him clean, it was kind of a record (or at least, that what the three of them thought).  
Heidi watched the two boys say their goodbyes far enough not to interfere but close enough to hear everything they said.  
“Oh my God Connor, I…just realized…how are you going to explain this to your parents, there’ll be dead worried. I am so sorry…Oh, I screwed it up, again.”  
The other did something that looked effortless but at the same time very little practiced: he put a hand in Evan’s shoulder to comfort him.  
“Don’t worry, it isn’t the first time I disappear for a few days…My father will be more pissed than worried, my mother, disappointed and Zoe…I think she’ll be grateful I wasn’t around.”  
“Would you keep the promise you made me? To treat her better?”  
“I’ll try, after all, you spoke to you mom.”  
“Yeah…about that…I think she likes you like a lot.”  
“Weird woman…but you are lucky to have her, truly lucky.”  
“I guess so. Then…friends?”  
“Friends.” They stared at each other for more than a few seconds, making Heidi grin.  
Then, suddenly, they realized where Connor’s hand was placed and separate as fast as humanly possible.  
“See you next Tuesday?”  
“Totally, I’ll text you. Goodbye, Connor Murphy.”  
“Goodbye, Evan Hansen.”  
When he left on the car, Heidi approached his son.  
“So…’friends’?”  
He blushed.  
“Yes, mom, God, he is man.”  
Her grin grew.  
“Wait for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it (yup, I finished with a Hamilton quote, couldn't help myself, sorry not sorry).  
> Hope you have enjoyed it and that the English is not terrible, nor the characters very OoC.  
> And, yes, I imagine Heidi being like the one only person that can calm down Connor most times (am I weird?).  
> Any feedback is wellcome,  
> Long life and prosperity,  
> Marla Lannister  
> 


End file.
